Secret Plan
by anakambigu
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran dan mendapat tugas untuk membunuh Hinata. Dengan bantuan Sakura, Sasuke akhirnya dapat menculik Hinata yang sedang mengandung itu. Bagaimanakah akhir hidup Hinata? Dapatkah Naruto menyelamatkan istrinya itu? Atau Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat dari Naruto? NaruHinaSasuSaku. LEMON! REVIEW DONG BIAR RAME!


" **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."**

.

.

.

"Chapter 1"

.

.

.

Ruangan yang berada di lantai dasar bekas gedung hotel itu nampak gelap. Bukan gelap tepatnya tapi remang-remang. Hanya ada pencahayaan lampu meja yang tak akan mampu menerangi semua bagian ruangan tersebut.

Yah, tapi mereka tak peduli dengan semua hal itu. Lagipula suasana gelap seperti ini lebih mendukung kegiatan mereka. "Shh... Ah!" pekik sang wanita tiba-tiba karena sang laki-laki menggigit klitorisnya.

Si laki-laki yang berada di bawah sang wanita hanya menampilkan seringaian kemudian menjilat vagina yang ada di depannya. "Kau jangan berhenti, Sakura."

"I-iyaa Sasu-ke ahh!" sahut sang wanita yang bernama Sakura itu kemudian mengulum penis Sasuke.

Ranjang yang menggunakan seprai putih itu selalu menjadi saksi bisu atas kegiatan mereka. Berbagai macam gaya sudah sering mereka gunakan dan sekarang posisi 69 sedang menjadi kesukaan mereka.

"Au! Ahh, Sasu, ak-ak-ku ahh..." Sakura kembali menghentikan kulumannya pada penis Sasuke saat dia merasa akan mencapai klimaks.

Mendengar suara desahan Sakura yang terputus-putus membuat gerakan Sasuke semakin menggila. Laki-laki itu tidak hanya memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang vagina Sakura tetapi tiga sekaligus dengan ibu jari yang senantiasa terus mengusap klitoris Sakura. "Bagus, Sayang, teruslah mendesah," ucap Sasuke kemudian semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Karena gerakan liar Sasuke, Sakura sudah tidak bisa fokus. Ia hanya mendesah dan menunggu klimaksnya tiba. "Sasu, ah, ah. AHH!" pekiknya kencang. Seketika itu juga cairan vagina Sakura membasahi tangan pucat Sasuke.

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu mendengus pelan kemudian menjilati tangannya. "Kau manis," ucapnya menggoda. "Sekarang bangunlah."

Sakura segera menuruti perintah Sasuke dengan napas masih terengah-engah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke sedangkan laki-laki itu sedang sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk laci di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Kau sedang senggang?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Mata hijaunya menatap komputer yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Tidak ada pesanan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan wanita yang baru ia kenal sebulan yang lalu itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil menatap mata hijau yang selalu mampu membuatnya mabuk itu. Tak ada rasa takut di dalamnya. "Kau tahu? Sejak kapan?"

Sebuah senyuman miring terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, hah?" tanyanya balik sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya di balik telinga. "Aku sering mendengar gosip tentangmu di diskotik. Dan aku beruntung karena berhasil bertemu denganmu sebulan yang lalu."

"Lalu? Kau tidak takut?"

Masih dengan senyumannya yang menawan, Sakura menjawab, "Tidak. Aku yakin tidak ada orang di luar sana yang mau menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk melenyapkanku. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak pernah diperhatikan oleh siapapun."

Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura dengan seringaiannya. Sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan barang yang sedari tadi ia cari dari dalam laci. Dengan perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menarik pinggangnya kemudian menghisap payudaranya cepat.

"Uh!" desah Sakura. "Ke-kenapa kau su-ka ah mem-membuatku ah ah kaget uhhh..." ucap Sakura di sela-sela desahannya.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Ia semakin gencar menghisap dan menjilat kedua payudara Sakura. Bukan hanya wajah Sakura yang ia suka, ia juga sangat menyukai tubuh seksinya.

Saat tanpa sengaja ujung penisnya bersentuhan dengan lubang vagina Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan menyatukan dahi mereka berdua. "Hei, mau coba tanpa pengaman?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kemudian memukul pelan bahu laki-laki di hadapannya itu. "Dalam mimpimu!" balas Sakura dingin. "Tapi... mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya kalau..."

"Hn?"

"Kalau kau mau memperkerjakanku sebagai asistenmu misalnya?" tanya Sakura menggoda sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Mata hitam Sasuke memperhatikan lidah Sakura yang sedang menjilati bibir kemerahan itu. Setengah otaknya sudah kehilangan fokus saat ini. Tanpa aba-aba ia segera mengulum bibir kemerahan itu. Tak dibiarkannya Sakura yang ingin melepaskan diri. Dan akhirnya Sakura menyerah, pada akhirnya ia juga ikut terhanyut dalam permainan lidah Sasuke.

"Hmn... jadi?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas bibirnya. Kali ini tangan laki-laki itu yang bermain-main di sekitar payudara Sakura. Hanya sebuah elusan tapi mampu membuat tubuh Sakura berdesir.

"Kenapa? Pekerjaanku ini menyeramkan."

Sakura tersenyum miring. Ia mendekati Sasuke kemudian menjilati cuping telinganya. "Aku menyukai pekerjaan menantang, Sayang. Minggu lalu aku baru saja dipecat, sekarang aku sedang krisis uang."

"Dasar perempuan!" ejek Sasuke. "Baiklah, terserahmu saja, Sayang."

Sakura memekik senang kemudian mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas. "Hei, boleh aku lihat webmu?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk komputer yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti telunjuk Sasuke. Dengan tubuh telanjangnya ia kemudian pergi ke arah komputer itu. Tangan lentiknya menggerakkan tetikus di atas meja. Seketika itu juga layar komputer itu menyala. Sakura pikir komputer itu sejak tadi mati, tapi sepertinya tidak.

Mata hijaunya kemudian menjelajahi sebuah laman yang terbuka di hadapannya. "Deep web ya?" gumamnya kemudian membuka laman request dan terbukalah daftar permintaan dengan harga yang ditawarkan. "Hei Sasuke, yang ini membayarmu dengan sangat besar."

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura sambil memasang kondom pada penisnya. "Hn, Uzumaki Hinata, kan?"

"Iya," sahut Sakura. "Kau akan membunuhnya?"

"Dalam waktu dekat ini kurasa. Aku sudah cukup lama berlibur," sahut Sasuke kemudian membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. "Sakura, cepat bawa vaginamu ke sini, penisku sudah siap," perintahnya.

Sakura berbalik dan segera meninggalkan komputer milik Sasuke tersebut. Wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu segera memposisikan dirinya di atas Sasuke. Tangannya membuka lubang peranakannya dan kemudian memasukkan penis Sasuke. "Akh!" pekiknya saat Sasuke menarik tubuhnya. "Jangan menarikku tiba-tiba."

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Wajahnya masih menampilkan sebuah seringaian. Mata hitamnya terus memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Laki-laki yang sejak sepuluh tahun lalu bekerja di dunia hitam itu meringis kecil saat dinding vagina Sakura meremasnya.

"Shh... cepatlah, Sakura," suruhnya. Kedua tangannya kemudian meremas pantat Sakura dan memaksanya bergerak lebih cepat. "Aku mau grr..."

Sakura sendiri keadaannya sudah di ujung tanduk. Sebentar lagi ia akan orgasme kembali. "Sasuke~ ahhh~" desahnya lantang saat orgasme menyerangnya dan diikuti dengan orgasme Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura terkulai lemas di atas tubuh Sasuke dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati orgasmenya yang sudah hampir selesai.

Kedua tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura. "Kau tahu? Awalnya aku pikir kau itu polisi yang sedang menyamar saat aku bertemu denganmu di diskotik."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Wah, sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi penulis, Sasuke. Kemudian kapan kau tahu tentangku?"

"Keesokannya," sahut Sasuke. "Aku dengar kau sering bolak balik penjara dan sering mengubah namamu. Kudengar kau juga sudah berhenti berjualan narkoba."

Sakura mendesah panjang dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Karena itu aku ingin kau memperkerjakanku. Aku dengar polisi bahkan tidak pernah mencium baumu. Aku lelah kalau harus dipenjara lagi. Aku juga lelah kalau harus bekerja di restoran itu lagi."

"Haha... kau memang tidak cocok menjadi orang baik, Sayang," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus wajah Sakura. "Jadi sekarang ikuti kata-kata seniormu ini, mengerti?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya sedikit agar bisa menatap wajah Sasuke. "Tentu. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begitu?"

"Tugasmu hanya menculik mangsa kita tapi dengan cara yang sangat halus."

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai masih sambil mengelus wajah cantik Sakura. "Kau tahu perusahaan Hyuga Group, kan? Awalnya itu milik keluarga Hyuga tapi karena satu-satunya pewaris mereka menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang perusahaan itu dipimpin oleh Naruto. Aku ingin kau melamar pekerjaan di sana dan saat waktunya tiba bawa Hinata padaku."

Sakura memandang ke atas seakan berpikir. "Hm, kurasa itu mudah," ucapnya kemudian.

"Bagus, aku tahu kau dapat diandalkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang ingin membunuh Hinata ya?" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Semua klienku bersifat anonim. Aku akan bekerja setelah mereka memberiku bit coin yang mereka janjikan."

"Kalau begitu kau sudah menerima bit coin dari klienmu yang ini?"

"Sudah, tadi pagi," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Padahal kau bisa saja diam dan tidak membunuh Hinata, kan?"

"Hei, aku ini seorang profesional. Harga diriku tinggi, Sayang."

Sakura masih saja tertawa kecil, entah apa yang ia tertawakan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja matanya menatap Sasuke menggoda. "Kau keras kembali."

Ucapan Sakura dibalas dengusan Sasuke. "Ronde berikutnya menantimu, Sayang."

.

.

.

Semua orang yang hanya mengetahui Hinata melalui berita pasti mengira kalau Hinata adalah orang kaya yang selalu hidup bergelimang harta tanpa harus memikirkan sulitnya hidup. Tapi, padahal kenyataannya Hinata selalu berusaha hidup sederhana. Dia tidak tinggal dalam rumah mewah penuh pelayan. Rumah yang ia tempati dengan suaminya hanyalah rumah sederhana berlantai dua dan hanya ada satu pembantu.

Suara senandung kecil terdengar dari arah dapur. Pembantu rumah tangga Hinata yang bernama Ayame hanya tersenyum kecil melihat majikannya yang masih asik dengan masakannya. Tak beberapa lama terdengar suara sapaan dari arah depan rumah. Ayame segera mengambil alih pekerjaan nyonyanya itu. "Sepertinya Tuan sudah pulang."

Hinata tersenyum ceria. "Kalau begitu kau lanjutkan ini ya, aku mau menyambut suamiku tercinta."

"Baik, Nyonya," sahut Ayame sambil terkikik geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang manja semenjak kehamilannya.

Mata kelabu Hinata segera dapat menangkap sosok suaminya yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Hinata sambil melepas dasi Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mengerutkan dahinya sambil mendesah kecil. "Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan berlari seperti tadi kan, Hinata? Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh?"

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya. "Dasar. Aku hanya terlalu gembira melihatmu."

"Hmm..." gumam Naruto sambil menarik pelan hidung Hinata. "Padahal hanya aku tinggal bekerja, tapi kau sangat merindukanku ya?"

Hinata mengangguk antusias kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha... mood ibu hamil memang sulit ditebak ya?" Naruto juga balas memeluk Hinata. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang."

"Hei, bagaimana kabar jagoan kecilku?" tanya Naruto sembari melepas pelukannya. Ia kemudian berlutut agar kepalanya sejajar dengan perut sang istri. Dielusnya dengan lembut perut Hinata yang membuncit.

Hinata juga ikut mengelus perutnya sendiri. "Dia baik-baik saja, Ayah," sahut Hinata. "Au!" ringis Hinata saat anak dalam perutnya menendang tiba-tiba.

"Waw, tendangannya keras sekali," ucap Naruto karena ia juga merasakannya. "Hinata, kau duduk saja dulu." Naruto kemudian membimbing Hinata agar duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Hinata menuruti permintaan suaminya kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kepala bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. "Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini?"

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk di atas tempat tidur bersama dengan Hinata. "Biasa saja. Akhirnya hari ini ada sekretaris baru yang menggantikan Ino."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana orangnya?" tanya Hinata antusias.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil berpikir. "Bagaimana ya? Entahlah. Aku baru pertama bertemu dengannya hari ini. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Semoga saja pekerjaannya sebagus Ino," sahut Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kupijat? Biasanya ibu hamil sering pegal kan?"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Naruto sudah mulai memijat kakinya. Hinata tersenyum bahagia sambil memperhatikan suaminya yang memijatnya dengan telaten. Rasanya sulit dipercaya kalau mereka menikah dulu karena dijodohkan. Bagi Hinata, Naruto adalah orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini setelah kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan pijatannya. "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah. "Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa," sahutnya gugup. Hinata semakin gugup saat Naruto tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Hinata terdiam sejenak karena terlena dengan kecupan Naruto. "Ah, benar, kau harus makan dulu. Eh? Mandi saja dulu, setelah itu makan malam, mengerti?"

"Dasar tukang pengalih pembicaraan," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Kegiatan rutin seperti mandi dan makan malam terlewati begitu saja. Ayame sang asisten rumah tangga sudah pulang sejak tadi. Dan sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam, menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah berada di tempat tidur tapi masih dalam keadaan terjaga.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata tersenyum lembut merasakan tangan Naruto yang mengelus pelan perut buncitnya. "Tiga bulan lagi kita akan bertemu dengan Boruto. Aku sudah tidak sabar," ucap Hinata sambil ikut mengelus perutnya.

"Iya, aku juga," balas Naruto.

"Rasanya semua ini masih terasa seperti mimpi, Naruto," celetuk Hinata.

"Maksudmu?"

"A-awalnya aku benar-benar benci dengan wasiat ayah yang menyuruhku untuk menikah denganmu," ujar Hinata. "Perjodohan di zaman seperti ini benar-benar tak masuk akal."

Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Jadi... kau menyesal menikah denganku?"

"TIDAK!" sahut Hinata cepat sambil berusaha menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto tak melewatkan kesempatan itu dengan mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku juga tidak menyesal," sahut Naruto.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah. "Aku bahkan merasa sangat diberkahi karena mendapat suami sepertimu. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Naruto."

"Iya, sama-sama, Sayang," sahut Naruto dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke balik baju Hinata membuat tangannya dapat bersentuhan langsung dengan perut Hinata. "Dia bergerak."

"Huh!" Hinata memekik pelan. "Tendangannya selalu keras sekali setiap dielus olehmu."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Mungkin dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan ayahnya."

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil melintas di kepala Hinata. "Na-Naruto," panggilnya gugup. "Kau tahu, dokter bilang kondisi kandunganku sudah stabil. Jadi kalau kau mau kau bisa..."

"Aku bisa bertemu dengan anakku sekarang? Begitu?" lanjut Naruto. Tangannya yang semula memutari perut Hinata kini beranjak naik dan mulai meremas payudara Hinata yang memang tidak tertutupi bra.

"Ahh hmm..." desah Hinata tanpa sadar. Mata Hinata memejam saat hasratnya mulai terangsang. Mulut Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam. Lidahnya sudah sejak tadi menjelajahi leher Hinata dan meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan nikmat di sana.

"Kau hanya perlu diam, Sayang, biar aku yang melakukan semuanya," bisik Naruto menggoda kemudian menjilat cuping telinga Hinata hingga membuat si empunya mendesah geli.

Kedua tangan Hinata terus memegangi bagian bawah perutnya sementara tangan Naruto sudah menarik celana dalam Hinata sejak tadi. Jari-jari Naruto mulai bermain di dalam vagina Hinata.

"Akh!" Hinata memekik pelan saat Naruto memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus. Jari-jari itu mulai keluar masuk dengan tempo sedang bahkan terkadang digerakkan dengan gerakkan zig-zag. "Ahh hmm..." desah kenikmatan mulai keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Kau sempit sekali karena tidak pernah kumasuki," ucap Naruto vulgar sambil membuka celananya sendiri.

Masih dengan posisi Hinata yang membelakanginya, Naruto secara perlahan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Hinata. Dengan posisi seperti ini, tentu saja penis Naruto tak dapat masuk sepenuhnya.

"Sshh..." Hinata mendesis saat batang keras Naruto terasa memenuhi vaginanya. "Ayo bergerak," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Naruto terkikik pelan. "Tentu, Sayang," sahut Naruto kemudian memulai pergerakannya. Mulanya memang dimulai dengan gerakan lambat tapi akhirnya gerakan itu semakin cepat.

"Akh! Akh! Akh! Ahh huh!" Tubuh Hinata tersentak-sentak menerima pergerakan Naruto. Sejenak ia sempat khawatir terhadap kandungannya tapi pikiran itu segera lenyap karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Kedua tangannya mulai mencari-cari sesuatu untuk diremas.

"Aku... mau..." racau Hinata di sela desahannya. Matanya terus menutup berusaha menikmati gelombang kenikmatan yang akan ia rasakan. "Akhhh~" desah Hinata lantang.

Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia juga semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di bawah perut Hinata agar hentakkannya tidak menyakiti kandungan Hinata. Seperti kebiasaanya setiap klimaks, Naruto pasti meredam desahannya dengan mengigit leher Hinata. "Khh!"

"Huhh~" lenguh Hinata tanpa sadar saat sperma Naruto malewati lubang vaginanya.

Naruto tiba-tiba terkikik geli. "Nah, sekarang dia sudah bertemu dengan ayahnya," celetuk Naruto sambil mengelus perut Hinata.

Hinata juga ikut tertawa kecil. "Kau benar, Naruto."

Lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawah mereka berdua. "Sekarang cepat tidur, Sayang," ajak Naruto dan kembali memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Mimpi indah, Naruto."

.

.

.

Hinata sudah siap dengan pakaian terusan berwarna ungu kesukaannya. Riasan sederhana juga sudah menutupi wajahnya. Tak lupa dengan tas dan segala keperluannya. Baru saja ia keluar kamar ia sudah mendengar bel pintu. Hari ini memang jadwal libur Ayame, jadi dialah yang berjalan ke depan kemudian siap menyambut orang yang datang.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Hinata," sapa wanita berambut merah muda yang ada di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap mata hijau yang jernih itu. "Pagi. Kau Haruno Sakura?"

"Benar, saya sekretaris baru Tuan Naruto. Jadi, Anda sudah siap berangkat?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat dan segera mengunci pintu rumahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, kau jangan berbicara terlalu formal padaku. Rasanya tidak nyaman."

Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah, saya usahakan."

"Benar-benar tipikal seorang sekretaris. Kaku dan efisien ya?" gumam Hinata sambil mengikuti Sakura dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Hinata duduk di kursi penumpang sedangkan Sakura di kursi kemudi.

Tak berapa lama mobil berwarna putih itu berangkat dan membelah jalanan. Di dalam mobil Hinata terus memandang jalanan karena ia merasa Sakura sulit diajak berbicara. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya pergi ke dokter kandungan. Biasanya Naruto yang selalu mengantarnya tapi karena tiba-tiba ada rapat mendadak akhirnya Naruto menyarankan agar sekretarisnya yang menemani sang istri.

Pada akhirnya Hinata menyetujui saran tersebut. Wanita itu menghembuskan napas tanpa sadar sambil mengelus lembut perutnya.

Alis Sakura berkedut saat mendengar desahan Hinata. "Anda kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit? Ada yang membuat Anda tidak nyaman? Atau Anda ingin minum atau memakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura beruntun sambil tetap memperhatikan jalanan.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Kau lucu sekali," ucapnya. Karena tidak ingin membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak, akhirnya Hinata memilih menjawab salah satu pertanyaan Sakura. "Hmm... aku agak sedikit haus."

"Bagaimana kalau saya belikan air di mini market?" tawarnya.

"Hm... boleh, terima kasih banyak," balas Hinata tersenyum.

Sakura juga membalasnya dengan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki. Setelah menemukan mini market, Sakura segera keluar dan membeli sebotol air minum kemasan. Saat akan kembali ke dalam mobil yang ia parkir cukup jauh dari mini market, sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

"Ini terlalu mudah," ucapnya sambil membuka tutup botol minuman yang ia bawa kemudian memasukkan obat tidur ke dalamnya. "Tenang saja, kau tak akan merasakan apa-apa setelah ini, Hinata. Obat ini tidak terasa dan tidak berbau, cukup minum ini dan tidurlah," lanjutnya kemudian menutup botol itu kembali.

Sakura kembali memasang senyum manisnya dan segera berjalan ke arah mobil kantornya terparkir. "Maaf lama," ucapnya sambil berpura-pura membuka tutup botol air putih yang ia bawa. "Silahkan." Sakura segera memberikan botol itu kepada Hinata.

"Ya ampun, kau jangan berlebihan seperti ini. Aku bisa membuka tutupnya sendiri, Sakura," ucap Hinata kemudian meminum air dari botol berwarna bening itu. "Tapi terima kasih ya."

"Iya, sama-sama," sahut Sakura kemudian menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata tiba-tiba menguap. Entah kenapa rasanya ia sangat mengantuk saat ini.

"Anda mengantuk, Nyonya?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik Hinata sekilas.

"Sedikit," sahut Hinata kemudian menguap kembali.

Sakura terdenyum kecil. "Sebaiknya Anda tidur saja, nanti saya bangunkan kalau kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit."

Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura. "Wah, terima kasih banyak, Sakura."

Wanita yang baru menikah setahun yang lalu itu segera mencari posisi ternyamannya dan memejamkan matanya. Tak menunggu waktu lama akhirnya Hinata tertidur. Bersamaan dengan Hinata yang tertidur, Sakura juga melepas topeng baik hati dari wajahnya. Wajah yang senantiasa tersenyum itu menampakkan seringaian kejam.

"Tapi bukan aku yang akan membangunkanmu setelah ini, Hinata. Mungkin dewa neraka yang akan membangunkanmu," ucap Sakura sambil membalik arah kemudi kemudian pergi ke arah tempat persembunyian milik Sasuke.

Hari ini Hinata merasa bermimpi aneh sekali tapi dia sendiri tidak ingat apa mimpinya itu. "Hhh~" erangnya sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mata kelabu yang sejak tadi tertutup itu kemudian terbuka perlahan. Kenapa rasanya ia tertidur sangat lama? Apa jalanan macet sampai-sampai ia belum dibangunkan sejak tadi?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sebuah suara asing masuk ke indra pendengaran Hinata sehingga membuat mata Hinata terbuka sepenuhnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit rumah yang ditumbuhi banyak lumut. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat dingin. Di saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ia dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. "Aku kenapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Hinata menggerakkan tangannya agar ia bisa menutupi tubuhnya tapi kedua tangannya tidak bisa bergerak begitupula dengan kakinya.

"Sstt tenanglah, Hinata. Kau tidak akan bisa menggerangkan tangan dan kakimu. Aku sudah mengikatnya dengan sangat kencang," ucap satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada di sana.

Di detik itulah Hinata tersadar bahwa ia telah diculik dalam keadaan yang sangat memalukkan. Tubuhnya ditidurkan di atas kasur dalam keadaan telanjang sedangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat pada ujung-ujung tempat tidur.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya Hinata. Barulah rasa takut itu mulai menyerangnya. Kedua tangannya gemetar dan matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "A-apa... a-apa yang ka-kau mau dariku?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu kemudian mendekati Hinata. Salah satu tangannya mengelus wajah Hinata sedangkan Hinata refleks menjauhkan wajahnya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Rasanya semua tubuhnya mati rasa karena rasa takutnya saat ini. "Huh!" geramnya tiba-tiba saat tangan Sasuke mulai turun ke dadanya dan berhenti di atas perut buncit Hinata.

"Anakmu bergerak-gerak," dengus Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus perut buncit Hinata.

"Ja-jangan sentuh a-aku!" pekik Hinata sambil menelan ludahnya. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa agara Naruto segera menyelamatkannya dari orang gila ini. "Ah! Sakura! Di-di mana Sakura?"

"Hn?" Sasuke tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Dia? Mungkin sekarang sedang memberikan keterangan pada polisi bahwa kau tiba-tiba menghilang saat ia akan menjemputmu di rumah? Entahlah."

Mata Hinata membesar mendengarnya. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya takut-takut karena sebuah pemikiran menakutkan melintas di otaknya.

"Sekali dengar pun kau pasti mengerti kan? Sakura itu anak buahku, mengerti?" ucap Sasuke bosan dan kembali mengelus-ngelus perut buncit Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, tubuhnya menegang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, satu-satunya harapan yang ia punya hanyalah Naruto dan keluarganya. "Ka-kau ma-mau apa?"

"Akhirnya, pertanyaan itu yang sejak tadi kutunggu." Sasuke menyeringai sambil menekan perut Hinata perlahan-lahan.

"Akh!" pekik Hinata.

"Aku ingin kau mati, Hinata," sahut Sasuke dingin. Mata hitamnya sangat suka saat melihat reaksi Hinata yang ketakutan. "Tapi sebelum itu..." lanjut Sasuke menggantung. Tangannya berhenti menekan perut Hinata. Sejenak hal itu membuat Hinata bernapas lega karena rasa sakit di perutnya menghilang.

Tangan pucat Sasuke kemudian turun dan meraba vagina Hinata. Mata Hinata membulat lebar saat merasakan satu jari Sasuke memasuki lubang peranakannya. "Ku-kumohon ja-jangan..." pinta Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah siap jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

Sasuke menjilati bibirnya. "Sebelum aku membunuhmu, aku ingin merasakan vagina wanita hamil," ucap Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya yang terputus tadi.

Tubuh Hinata gemetar hebat saat laki-laki itu naik ke atas tempat tidur dan melepas celananya dengan sangat cepat. Kedua tangannya mengangkat pinggul Hinata sehingga Sasuke bisa memasukkan penisnya dengan mudah.

"TIDAKK!"

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya Kushina meremas-remas kedua tangannya dengan khawatir. Sudah hampir 24 jam Hinata menghilang dan sampai saat ini belum ada kabar apapun dari pihak polisi. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. "Tenanglah, Kushina."

Kushina menoleh dan mendapati suaminya sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana ini, Minato? Bagaimana kalau Hinata kenapa-kenapa? Kalau Hinata diculik, kenapa sampai sekarang tidak ada telepon meminta tebusan?"

Minato segera membawa Kushina dalam rengkuhannya. "Tenangkan dirimu, polisi sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Aku yakin Hinata pasti akan segera ditemukan. Lagipula sekarang Naruto membutuhkan kita."

"Iya, kau benar," ucap Kushina. Kushina segera berdiri dan berniat menghampiri Naruto yang sejak tadi mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kushina melihat Naruto sekacau ini. Anak semata wayangnya itu bahkan tidak mau bicara dan hanya berdiam diri.

Tapi saat ia keluar dari ruang tamu, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat Sakura yang berdiam diri di dapur dengan Ayame. Kushina dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang menenangkan Ayame yang sedang menangis.

"Maaf aku mengganggu," ucap Kushina. Sakura refleks segera berdiri.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nyonya?" tanyanya sesopan biasanya.

"Bisa kau buatkan teh untuk Naruto? Sebenarnya aku ingin membuatkannya sendiri tapi aku masih belum tenang jadi..."

"Tentu, Nyonya, saya akan buatkan," potong Sakura saat ia tahu Kushina tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setelah itu Kushina segera kembali ke ruang tengah sedangkan Ayame yang masih bersedih kemudian memilih pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Sakura yang ditinggal sendiri hanya bisa menghembuskan napas. "Aku tahu hal yang sangat dibutuhkan Naruto saat ini. Dan teh bukanlah jawabannya," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Wanita itu kemudian naik ke lantai dua rumah keluarga kecil Naruto dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Naruto. Mata hijaunya dapat menangkap sosok pria berambut pirang yang sedang terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Tanpa diminta siapapun, Sakura mengunci ruangan itu dan mendekati Naruto.

Saat ia hampir sampai, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Mata birunya akhirnya dapat melihat siapa yang memasuki ruang kerjanya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya ambigu.

Sejenak Sakura menatap mata biru itu kemudian menampilkan seringaiannya. "Masih belum ada kabar apapun dari polisi."

Naruto juga balas menyeringai.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

 **A/N: Ada fanfic baru lagi hehe... Bagi yang ingin menumpahkan unek-uneknya, silahkan gunakan kotak review di bawah. Semua review akan diterima dengan senang hati :D Kotak reviewnya jangan dikacangin yaaa~ ayo ikutan review, biar kotak reviewnya tambah seru hehe...**


End file.
